As is known in the art, an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) is a type of non-volatile memory used in computers and other electronic devices to store relatively small amounts of data but allowing individual bytes to be erased and reprogrammed. The EEPROM can be erased and reprogrammed (written to) repeatedly through the application of higher than normal electrical voltage. In contrast to read-only memory (ROM) chips, the EEPROM can be selectively erased and reprogrammed and thus the entire EEPROM chip does not need to be erased at one time. Further, EEPROMs can be reprogrammed without removing them from the computer or electronic device they are utilized within.